


Harry

by EchoFall



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Medic finds a cat outside the base one night.based off of a cosmetic that spy and medic share.
Relationships: Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 16





	Harry

“Coo!” I jolted awake to the sound of Archimedes cooing in my ear. 

“Hmm? Vhat iz it?” I asked him, stroking gently under his blood covered chin. 

“Coo!” He took off, obviously expecting me to follow. I shrugged, standing and following the dove. He led me outside, where I heard a different animal calling. 

“Me-yow!” I raised an eyebrow, looking between Archimedes and the meowing bush. I meant down, trying to grab the animal. 

“Come here, cat! I vill look after you!” It may not have been the friendliest sounding request, but I always struggled to be an approachable person. Finally, I saw the cat. It was an older looking cat, possibly a persian. It’s fur was off white and long, with a handful of twigs and leaves stuck in it. I leaned in further to try and grab it. 

“Ack, here kitty! Aha- got you!” I grabbed the squirming cat and picked it up. It’s then I realised it’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, they almost shon. “Oh, aren’t you just adorable!” I carried the cat back to the infirmary. 

When I slipped inside, happy that I had not been seen with the cat, I heard a gasp. I spun around, and watched as my own team’s Spy uncloaked behind me. 

“Ah, hallo, liebling.” I greeted, but my lover didn’t respond. I looked over at him, frowning. “Herr Spy? Are you alright?” I asked, gently placing the cat down on my operating table and turning to my partner fully. 

Spy snapped out of his stupor, dashing over to the table. 

“Harry! Oh, Mon Dieu, you’re back!” He fawned over the cat, who seemed to recognise him. I felt concerned when I saw the tears in his eyes. 

“Liebe?” I put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. I retracted it quickly. “Ah, sorry.” He shook his head with a smile. 

“It is fine, mon amour. This is Harry, I thought... he had died months ago when I woke up and could not find him.” Ah, I remembered that. Before me and the Spy had become a couple, around seven months ago. Spy had suddenly become even more reclusive and his performance in battle had dropped noticeably, but he refused to tell the rest of the team what had happened. I smiled, wrapping an arm around my lover. 

“Ah, he iz very cute. Iz he a persian?” I asked, reaching out to par the fluffy cat. 

“Non, but close. He is a Himalayan cat. They are similar to persians, as they were born from persians bred with siamese cats.” He explained, looking incredibly happy. He picked Harry up, cradling him in his arms as the cat purred happily. 

I carefully wiped the tears from Spy’s eyes, kissing him gently on the lips. His eyes twinkled as he laid his head on my shoulder in return. 

“He iz a lot like you.” I remarked as I scratched under Harry’s chin. 

“Oh?” It was slightly hard to tell because of Spy’s mask and the angle, but I was fairly sure Spy had raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Ja,” I said confidently, “because you are both very cute.”


End file.
